


Building SandCastles of Humanity

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle for Detroit Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crying Connor (Detroit: Become Human), CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson Takes Care of Connor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Poor Connor, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, The Tracis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: My interpretation of Hank confronting Connor about 'android afterlife' angst ensues after the saving of the Tracis'
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Building SandCastles of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> My second shot at writing Connor, first time writing Hank. I hope you guys like this!

The snow coming down made Connor flinch each time, since the incident with the Traci’s he was hyper aware of the world around him. He didn’t like it. It was dark and cold as he watched Hank sitting on the bench, a view across the harbor.

“So why didn’t you shoot?” Hank’s voice broke the silence.

Connor’s attention snapped and focused and he found himself at a loss for words, “What?”

“Those girls, why didn’t you just shoot?”

Connor wetted his lips and furrowed his brow, an action without a purpose that made his insides flip-flop, “T-They hadn’t done anything wrong…they loved each other I couldn’t…I mean I can’t…I couldn’t…”

“Why did you really? Wouldn’t that make you act in a human way?”

“No,” Connor began, “I simply didn’t. it’s just that. I simply didn’t.”

“What happens if you die?” Hank started, voice only slightly slurred, his gun hanging at his side before he pointed it at his partner, “Is there an android heaven? Some happy place you guys go when and if I pull the trigger?”

Connor was hyper aware of the barrel of the gun in his face and his heart dropped, or at least the version of his heart. And he had the foreign feeling of breathlessness. “

“What would happen?” Hank asked again.

Connor gulped, “Nothing. There would be nothing at all. They would recalibrate me…make me into something else…I would no longer be me. I’d be gone. Just gone…gone…” The world suddenly felt like a tsunami everything was upside down, “Gone…”

He stumbled backwards against the fence at his back, the guard against the harbor and he felt tears pouring down his face. The tears alone made his thirium pump beat wildly.

“Shit…” He heard Hank say, it was shaky but sharp, “Connor, stop, please. I didn’t mean it. I swear. God I’m such a fucking idiot. I swear to Christ I didn’t mean it.”

“No, no, no, no,” Connor murmured, wrapping his arms around himself and gripping his dark hair, feeling an odd sensation as he pulled at the strands. What was this? What was it?!

He was scared. He was terrified. A word far beyond that.

Compassion was one thing but this? This was different.

“I don’t wanna die.” He cried, no, he sobbed. His components were screaming to define. His control waned and failed.

“Fuck, Connor I would never pull the trigger Goddamnitt I’m so sorry…”

Hank was moving forward, hesitantly but quick and he felt hands on his shoulder and then his face was cradled in two firm, rough hands.

“Stay with me son. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…” Hank’s voice continued to lament.

And Connor found himself unable to lock onto any control, he was crying, sobbing.

This was terrifying.

He couldn’t calm down. Why couldn’t he calm down?!

“I don’t wanna die.” Connor sobbed loudly, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

“Connor, Jesus, stop apologizing please.” He pulled Connor into his arms with a tug, firmly and carefully, “I’m sorry Connor please, goddamnitt you’re actually crying…I didn’t think…”

Connor promptly interrupted him with a loud and painful gasp, “If they find out they’ll take me apart.” With the idea put out into the atmosphere he clung to Hank, his sobs taking control and if he were human he’d be hyperventilating.

“What?” Hank snapped, “What the fuck does that mean? You aren’t going anywhere I promise.”

“They will…I don’t wanna do this anymore…” He sobbed loudly and shocked himself by clinging to this human, “Hank…they will…I shouldn’t be feeling like this.”

Hank swallowed roughly and Connor could hear it, clear as day. “No one should tell you how you should feel. Just like those girls. No one had the right to own them or tell them how to live their lives or how to feel.”

“Then what are we? What am I?” Connor gulped, still slumped, red flashing across his sensors.

“Doesn’t matter…”

“It does…” Connor took an unneeded breath, “We…I…I…don’t.”

Connor flinched when he felt fingers through his hair, “Shhh, let’s go home, huh? We’ve done enough shit today let’s just go home. What else are we gonna find out today?” Hank said, pulling Connor up by both arms.

“Home? Where is home…” Connor continued to cry, the tears felt like fire along his cheeks, dripping an falling down and off his chin. “I don’t have a home.”

“You have a home with me,” Hanke countered, “You’ll always have a home with me, got it?”

“I love Sumo…” Connor said without thinking, confused that it was his first response. “I-I would never hurt him.”

“I know that.” Hank snorted, “Con, look at me, no, _look_ at me.”

And Connor did, despite the whirling in his brain.

“You can stay with me for as long as you want and fuck Cyberlife. You are more than a machine you proved that and I’m so sorry I had to be an asshole like that just now. You’ve showed me more care than anyone in my life for the last, fuck, five years.”

Connor chewed his bottom lip, trying to blink back the foreign feeling of tears. “I’m scared. I shouldn’t be. Why? Why am I scared? I don’t understand. I don’t wanna die. I don’t wanna be here or do this or do these things that they ask. Not like they want. I-I had a task…a mission…but after tonight…”

“I can see that.” Hank supplied, “But as long as you’re with me I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll keep you safe son, got it?”

Connor gulped and nodded, against his better logic. His LED light flashing between yellow and red. “Okay.”

Hank scrubbed at his face, “Come on let’s go. I don’t care what any mother fucker says you’re staying with me, got it?”

As they entered Hanks’s home Connor felt that same fear but also found a smile as Sumo jumped up and licked his face, “You’re a good boy aren’t you, you’[re such a good boy.” he said without thinking as the dog jumped up again and again.

“He likes you that’s a good sign,” Hank chuckled, “You can have the couch I’ll get you some blankets.”

“I don’t get cold Lieutenant…” he began

Hank cut him off, “Con, no, I’m getting you blankets, yeah you probably don’t get cold like humans but it can’t hurt right? You can feel…I want you to be comfortable, got it?”

Connor nodded and gulped again. He wasn’t sure why, but he did feel tired. And sore. Tired. He tried to calibrate what was going on but he couldn’t. He also felt a sense of calm. Something he couldn’t put into words.

He laid back to the couch, and Sumo jumped up and situated himself against his chest. This was nice and comforting and warm. Heavy and warm.

Another foreign feeling.

“He’s so sweet,” Connor said without thinking, his eyes drooping.

“For someone that doesn’t sleep you sure look awful sleepy,” Hank said, throwing the blanket over Connor’s torso.

“I don’t know…what’s wrong…”

“We’ll talk about all that tomorrow. But Connor, you aren’t a machine. You’re adapting to this human shit, and guess what? That means being tired, exhausted and done. You need to rest. So do I. We’ll pick up on all this shit tomorrow. Cuddle with my dog and sleep. I know you can even though you don’t _need_ to.” he added with a roll of his eyes, “If you need me for anything I’m down the hall.”

Connor managed to nod with a gulp, “O-Okay…thank you…”

“Sure,” Hank sighed, running a hand over the top of his head, briefly scratching his scalp. And then with another action that made his thiruim pump spike, he dropped a kiss to the top of his hair. A fatherly gesture he calculated and then drowsily said, “Get some sleep.”

With the failing light, the lamps going out, Connor closed his eyes slowly. The arm nature of the room was a lovely balm. Safe, his sensors screamed. It was easier to do when Sumo covered nearly all of his body, he buried his face into the dog’s fur and took a deep, full breath. He’d never felt calmer. He closed his eyes and for the first time ever.

He slept.


End file.
